Entre las Sombras
by isul18
Summary: Un antiguo soldado de Blackwatch se ve forzado a trabajar para Talo, y pelear contra sus antiguos camaradas de Overwatch. Allí conocerá a la enigmática Sombra, y descubrirá como el resurgir de una nueva Guerra ómnica no está tan lejos como todo el planeta pensaba...
1. Libertad, ¿a qué precio?

**HISTORIAL:**

Nombre real: Shane Wild Edad: 26

Ocupación: Mercenario, ladrón (anteriormente),preso

Base de operaciones: Washington DC (Anteriormente)Prisión La Santé, Francia

Afiliación: Blackwatch (anteriormente)

Huérfano fruto de las Guerra Ómnica, Shane se ganó la vida como pudo, volviéndose un ladrón reconocido a escasa edad, su destino se cruzaría con Gabriel Reyes y Blackwatch, quienes se hallaban en Washington con el fin de proteger a una importante burócrata durante una rueda de prensa.

Tras acabar con su cometido, Reyes y su equipo volvieron a su transporte rumbo a casa, para descubrir que este había sido robado y desmantelado, vendiéndose sus piezas en el mercado negro.

Para un equipo de rastreo y subterfugio como era Blackwatch, fue un juego de niños dar con el causante del embrollo, abordando a Shane pocas horas después de recibir el pago.

No obstante, al ver potencial en él, Gabriel Reyes le ofreció instruirse en Overwatch, para en un futuro formar parte de sus filas. El ratero aceptó, y tras varios años de entrenamiento se volvería uno de los agentes más jóvenes de la organización.

Tras el conflicto de intereses entre Blackwatch y Overwatch, que derivaría en la disolución de este, Shane abandonaría la organización y adoptaría una vida basada en robos a pequeña escala y trabajos como mercenario.

Actualmente se halla en paradero desconocido, pero hay rumores de que está prisionero en una de las mayores prisiones de toda Europa.

CAP 1: Libertad ¿A qué precio?

¿Cómo empezar una buena historia si no es dentro de una prisión de máxima seguridad mientras a nuestro protagonista recibe una brutal paliza por parte de los guardias? Pues bien, situémonos:

La paliza se está dando en La Santé, Francia, una de las mayores prisiones del todo el mundo. El motivo de los golpes es simple: Recordar al prisionero que allá abajo es una escoria más del montón, da igual cuantos años hubiese trabajado en Blackwatch, para los guardias Shane solo era otra mierda más a pisotear; otra fuente de apuestas a ver cuantos golpes aguantaba antes de caer inconsciente.

Tras un par de minutos que semejaron horas, los carceleros se alejaron del maltratado cuerpo del preso, que tras un par de minutos tumbado en el suelo fue capaz de reunir fuerzas, levantarse y dirigirse a su celda. Nada mejor que una golpiza mañanera para darte los buenos días.

Las horas tras eso pasaron como siempre, un par de cuchilladas entre bandas rivales, pelea campal por las escasas raciones de comida a repartir entre todos… Estar encerrado con esa escoria le repugnaba, antaño hubiese sido el primero en darles su merecido, pero lo peor de todo era el hecho de que se había vuelto uno de ellos. Tantos años solo y confuso habían hecho perder el objetivo de su vida al joven, que solo pensaba en como sobrevivir otro día.

Con esos pensamientos se disponía a dormir, rodeado de esas malditas pareces grises, de tanto tiempo observándolas podría decir cada maldita grieta de memoria. Tras un par de horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, algo cambió la rutina diaria… un leve apagón de apenas medio minuto.

Intrigado Shane se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a los barrotes de su celda para observar si había afectado al resto de bloques de la prisión, al parecer no. Todo era muy sospechoso, pero poco pudo pensar sobre el origen del apagón, puesto que de repente la puerta de su celda se abrió.

-Okeyy, esto si que es preocupante. Lo tomaré como que el jefe de ahí arriba no me tiene tan olvidado como pensaba- bromeó mientras silenciosamente se escabullía de la celda. Por suerte eran altas horas de la noche y ningún recluso se dio cuenta de su huida.

Lo extraño era la ausencia de los guardias del turno nocturno, ese silencio no le gustaba nada. Nervioso observó las cámaras de seguridad , las cuales enfocaban todas hacia su persona.

-Joder, ¿Estoy loco o uno de esos malditos cachivaches me acaba de "guiñar un ojo"-

Cada vez más inquieto empezó a vagar por los interminables pasillos que formaban la prisión, y ahí su nerviosismo aumentó, al ver como x puertas se cerraban, obligándole si o si a tomar un determinado camino. Era demasiada casualidad que de repente todo el sistema tecnológico de La Santé decidiese echarle una mano, joder ni era su cumpleaños, algo o alguien le estaba guiando. Ahora la cuestión era si le estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo o hacia una salida, lo iba a descubrir en breves.

Tras varios minutos de paseo continuo, Shane por fin vio el porqué de la ausencia de los guaridas: todos ellos se hallaban apilados en lo que formaba una grotesca pila de cadáveres a escasos metros de la salida. Repugnado ,decidió acercarse e inspeccionar los cuerpos. Al parecer todos habían sido perforados por potentes balas, de una escopeta seguramente; lo único que podía afirmar con certeza es que el tío que hubiese hecho eso se había desahogado con las víctimas.

Pero tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo, no sabía cuanto más iba a tener esa ayuda misteriosa y esta era la única oportunidad de volver a sentir aire puro corriendo por sus pulmones. Resignado cerró los ojos del último cadáver y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Con ansia abrió las puertas hacia la libertad…si la libertad fuesen 3 tíos vestidos de negro apuntándole a la cara con subfusiles listos para la acción.

-¿Así que vosotros sois los que me sacasteis del agujero eh? Os debo una chavales, ahora si no os importa creo que me voy a ir a coger un vuelo que me lleve lo más lejos posible de la puta Francia.- dijo mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz y lentamente se acercaba a los extraños que bajaron las armas.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, no nos hemos molestado en sacarte del culo del mundo para dejarte escapar de nuestras manos- dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas. Sorprendido el expreso se giró para ver como poco a poco una figura encapuchada tomaba forma a partir de humo.

Con tan solo observar la máscara y la punta de la escopeta apuntándole entre ceja y ceja lo reconoció: ese era el famoso Reaper, una figura tan temida en su oficio que pocos se atrevían a nombrarlo. Pero eso a Shane le daba igual, no había estado pudriéndose en una celda casi un año entero para que un friki con una máscara de Halloween le tratase como una mascota.

-Está bien, tú ganas…- le contestó para al instante dar un manotazo a su escopeta, alejándola de su cara mientras que con el otro brazo intentó propinarle un codazo en la máscara a la vez que posicionaba su pierna detrás de la del enmascarado, con el fin de hacerle caer. Esta había sido una jugada de manual para él, una de las que le habían sacado de cientos de situaciones difíciles, era imposible que fallase.

Pero sorprendentemente Reaper anticipó cada uno de sus movimientos, parando con una mano su codo, para posteriormente retorcerle el brazo al límite de la rotura y concluir con una patada en la parte interna de su rodilla, obligando a Shawn a tumbarse en el suelo.

Este estaba atónito, era imposible que alguien leyese tan bien un movimiento practicado en Blackwatch, y más aún que lo hubiese contrarrestado en escasos segundos. En toda su vida solo había conocido a una persona capaz de eso…

-Sargento Reyes…¿Es usted?-

Sin contestar, Reaper le propinó un fuerte golpe en el cráneo con la culeta de su escopeta. Dolorido, y a punto de perder la consciencia, Shane solo fue capaz d eescuhcar a medida que se le cerraban los ojos:

-Bienvenido a Talon agente Wild.


	2. Bienvenido a Talon

Poco a poco Shane fue abriendo los ojos, el golpe le había afectado más de lo que pensaba, aún teniendo dolor de cabeza tras lo que le pareció que eran largas horas de sueño. Aunque quizás aquel incesante malestar en su cráneo no era fruto del pistoletazo del enmascarado, si no la verdad que este le confesó: Reaper era Gabriel Reyes.

Aquello era imposible, su antiguo superior y tutor no podría haberse transformado en algo como eso, una carcasa llena de odio e ira que solo servía para matar. La tensión entre Morrison y él había sido clara desde hace años, pero nunca había pensado que hubiese acabado como pasó en Suiza. Años de colaboración en pos de un mundo mejor habían sido rotos en añicos por la lucha de egos entre dos de sus líderes, que en principio murieron en la refriega.

Aún absorto en sus pensamientos, Shane tardó en centrarse e intentar averiguar donde diablos estaba. Una rápida mirada hacia aquella pequeña y oscura habitación no le sirvió de nada, no había nada a destacar excepto la cama en la que estaba tumbado.

Aún con una leve jaqueca, se levantó para notar que su antiguo mono de presidiario había sido sustituido por una camisa y unos pantalones vaqueros, acompañados por unos zapatos a juego.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, para dar paso a una esbelta y hermosa mujer que extrañamente tenía la piel azul. Había algo en su anguloso rostro que le resultaba familiar.

-Buenos días bello durmiente, si no quieres permanecer encerrado lo que te queda de vida será mejor que me sigas y no intentes hacer ninguna tontería, tengo ojos en todos lados.-dijo en un tono frío mientras con un gesto le indicaba que la siguiese.

Tras un par de minutos circulando por los pasillos en absoluto silencio, la mujer decidió hablar de nuevo:

-Supongo que ya sabes que esto es Talon, así que daré por hecho que no eres tonto y que entiendes que si no necesitásemos de tus servicios no estarías aquí. Reaper dijo que eras útil y le tomaré la palabra…- justo en ese momento se giró bruscamente y agarrando a Shane del cuello de la camisa lo atrajo a escasos centímetros de su cara

-Pero que te quede claro que da igual si Reaper te defiende, quien traiciona a Talon está muerto-

La brusca cercanía hizo que Shane se fijase más en sus rasgos faciales, aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles.

-¿ Amélie Lacroix, en serio que eres tú? ¿Qué cojones te hicieron estos monstruos?-

Al parecer la dama de hielo parecía aún ser humana y se alejó un par de pasos del hombre, sorprendida porque este supiese su identidad. Aunque este estado apenas le duró unos segundos.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, y último consejo novato: no insultes a tus jefes-

Tras esa breve conversación, el silencio volvió a reinar entre la pareja que siguieron caminando entre diversas salas, ya sean de entrenamiento para reclutas de Talon, armamentos…

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación central de aquella extraña base, una enorme habitación llena de numerosas pantallas de ordenador donde se podían ver numerosas imágenes de diversas partes del mundo. Justo delante de estas se hallaba una gran silla cuyo respaldo tapaba una persona que con dedos ágiles parecía que operaba en las pantallas.

De repente de una esquina un denso humo negro empezó a condensarse hasta formar la figura de Reaper, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Shane. Aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que su mentor fuera aquel monstruo.

-Bienvenido Wild, parece que ya conoces a Widowmaker. La otra que está operando en las pantallas es Sombra, nuestra hacker.-

Dicha persona se giró bruscamente en dirección a la conversación, como si estuviese esperando su momento de intervenir en ella.

La verdad es que Shane se esperaba una persona totalmente distinta, su idea de hacker era de una persona debilucha, de aspecto enfermizo, con gafas y granos, pero la mujer que tenía enfrente era totalmente distinta, pareciendo más una pandillera que una genio en la informática.

-Buenas encanto, soy Sombra, encantada de conocerte- dijo con un leve acento mejicano mientras sonriente le ofrecía la mano, gesto que el joven devolvió con otra sonrisa. Era el primer rostro amigable que había visto desde que se había despertado en ese infierno.

-Supongo que fuiste tú quien me ayudó con las cámaras en la prisión,¿no?-

-Efectivamente, y después de que el jefe te noquease también ayudé a ponerte algo más decente- comentó coquetamente mientras le giñaba un ojo, haciendo sonrojar levemente al expreso al darse cuenta de que quien le había desnudado había sido aquella misteriosa mujer.

Con un carraspeo de irritación, Reaper dio por concluida la presentación, haciendo que ambos jóvenes centraran la atención en él.

-Bien, la hora d elas presentaciones ha terminado. Wild te he escogido para unirte a Talon porque yo de primera mano sé de lo que eres capaz, nos vas a ayudar a purificar este corrupto mundo, empezando por quitar de en medio a la escoria que queda de Overwatch. Esa organización podrida va a dejar de molestarnos de una vez por todas

-Contando con el hecho de que llevo pensando que estabas muerto desde hace años y lo primero que haces es golpearme, que tu discurso suena a un genocida terrorista típico de las pelis y que esa "escoria de Overwatch" eran mis compañeros, creo que voy a pasar. Pero gracias por sacarme de prisión, te debo una. Ahora si no te importa, creo que me voy a ir, llevo demasiado tiempo en prisión como para perderlo escuchando locuras de un hombre muerto- dijo Shane mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

En ese mismo instante, una intensa descarga de dolor proveniente de su cabeza le obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo. La angustia era tal, que pensaba que su cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

-Mm, supuse que te negarías, así que planeé una opción B por si acaso. Ahora mismo tienes instalado en tu cerebro un microchip a control remoto que controlo a mi gusto, una acción o palabra en contra de Talony puedo volarte los sesos solo apretando un botón. ¿Entiendes ahora la situación?

El adolorido joven a duras penas fue capaz de asentir presa del dolor en el suelo, pero el dolor fue lentamente cesando a medida que este se levantaba.

-Supongo que aparte de darme ropa fuiste tú la que me instaló el chip- dijo dirigiéndose a Sombra mientras se retenía a si mismo de no darle un puñetazo a Reaper e intentar huir, no saldría muy lejos.

-Culpable encanto, los hombres con nanotecnología son mi perdición- dijo sarcástica la mejicana.

-Ahora que tenemos todas las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿Estás listo para tu primera misión agente Wild?- dijo Reaper.

Furioso, Shane valoró mentalmente sus opciones. La verdad es que Reyes le tenía bien agarrado de las pelotas, no podía decirle que no. Tantos años de lucha contra la injusticia para volverse un miembro de la organización terrorista más peligrosa del planeta, sin duda la vida era una gran y jodida ironía. Por ahora iba a tener que seguirle el juego a Gabriel, aún tenía que descubrir como diablos sacarse el chip de su cabeza. Pero algo tenía claro, cuando fuera libre iba a encargarse personalmente de destrozar lo que haya debajo de la máscara de Reaper, nadie trataba a Shane Wild como su mascota.


End file.
